The blockchain technology, also referred to as the distributed ledger technology, is a decentralized distributed database technology characterized by decentralization, transparency, tamper-resistance, and trust. A blockchain is usually used to record transactions in public or private peer-to-peer networks, and all historical data records of asset transactions that occur between peer nodes in the network can be permanently recorded in a block. A plurality of nodes can form a blockchain network. Data information, such as linking of each new node in the blockchain network, occurrence of a transaction, and generation of a block, is broadcast to all nodes in the whole network. Each node has a full amount of consistent data (a ledger).
In a blockchain network, one node usually belongs to one blockchain network. However, with the development of business services, services of some nodes usually require participation of many participants. Therefore, a multi-blockchain network needs to be established at these blockchain nodes, so that the participant node can be connected to a plurality of different blockchain networks. The multi-blockchain network is usually formed by a plurality of isolated blockchain networks. In the multi-blockchain network, a participant node can be connected to a plurality of different blockchain networks, so as to participant in different blockchain networks. Therefore, it means that the participant node supports the multi-blockchain network, and the participant node is usually referred to as a multi-network node.
In a conventional design of a multi-blockchain network, if a participant needs to link a plurality of blockchain networks, a plurality of nodes needs to be deployed on the participant side, and a network parameter configuration of each blockchain network that each node is to link is configured for each node, so that the node accesses a corresponding blockchain network. However, in the existing design method, a participant that links a plurality of different blockchain networks is allowed to access only one blockchain network during operation. For example, a participant P either accesses a blockchain network A by enabling a node A1, or accesses a blockchain network B by enabling a node B1. If a participant needs to link another blockchain network, a currently linked blockchain network needs to be disconnected or suspended, and the participant accesses another blockchain network by enabling a network parameter configuration of the another blockchain network. Consequently, an interaction process of a service system of a multi-network node is complex, and the system design is relatively difficult. In addition, the multi-network node needs to configure different machine configurations and operation and maintenance strategies for different service volumes of a plurality of nodes. If a service volume of a particular participant alliance chain changes, a corresponding machine configuration needs to be adjusted. In such a way, stability and reliability (high availability) of a system in operation and maintenance of the multi-network node are reduced.
Therefore, in the existing multi-blockchain network, the design of a multi-network node can support only simultaneous access to one blockchain network. A participant that links a plurality of blockchain networks needs to correspondingly operate and maintain a plurality of nodes in the network link. Consequently, operation and maintenance of the entire multi-blockchain network are complex.